


Teen Titans: Raven's Win

by a54321



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary:What can I say, I felt that the gothic heroine could use a victory and Starfire a loss.Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	Teen Titans: Raven's Win

**Author's Note:**

> ** Summary: ** What can I say, I felt that the gothic heroine could use a victory and Starfire a loss.
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not. 

Raven couldn’t believe she was doing this. Or rather, she couldn’t believe that Starfire had been annoying her enough to prompt this. Starfire’s ridiculous wedgie game had gotten FAR to painful for her butt and damaging to her ego.

**FLASHBACK**

***SMACK***

“YEEEEEOWWWW! URGHH!” Raven cried out before gasping as her bottom was set ablaze by another blistering smack from her teammate. “STAAARRR!” Her shout might have been intimidating if she wasn’t bent over Starfire’s lap with her blue MLP panties in a shoulder wedgie made possible after the bottom half of her leotard was torn off.

“Yes, friend Raven?”  
**  
*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK***

“DYEEEOOWW!” Sucking in air, she gasped out, “I SWEAR I WILL-“

“Woah…” came Beast Boy’s stunned voice as he, upon entering the living room, was caught completely off guard by the sight on the couch.

“Oh, hello friend Beast Boy!” greeted Starfire. “I was just in the middle of giving raven a most unpleasant penalty.” Raven felt her face heat up considerably, the grey changing to red just it had on her buttocks.

F **LASHBACK END**

Since then, that little green perv had been checking in with Starfire for whenever she planned on ambushing Raven so he could watch! Evidently, Starfire didn’t see anything wrong with him wanting to “check out the game.”

**FLASHBACK**

“GAAHHH!” Raven struggled in vain as Starfire, sitting on the goth’s back in the hallway outside the living room, pulled hard on Raven’s leotard AND pink panties baring the MLP logo in yellow to wedge them deep into her crack. “NYGGRRR!” he legs kicked and her arms tried to pull her forward, but the struggle was pointless against her alien friend’s strength.

“Are you enjoying your role as spectator?” Starfire asked while pulling up harder, breaking the leotard while the panties still held.

“Am I ever!” Beat Boy said, a massive grin plastered on his face while he zoomed his camera in on Raven’s pale buttocks, which were clenchingtightly around the cotton invading them.

**FLASHBACK END**

Well if Starfire wanted to play this game so bad, then fine. Raven would play, but she was done just waiting for her friend to come after panties. Her magics ready, she got ready to go on the offensive.

-

Opening up the fridge, Starfire bent over at the waist to look at the lower shelves. “Let us see, I believe friend Cyborg said he purchased more of the mustard just-“

“Azarath Metrion Zinthos!” At the familiar words interrupting her search, the alien princess suddenly felt her purple panties getting lifted up out of her skirt as they were coated with dark magic energy.

“Wha- Urgghh!” And they didn’t stop rising either, somehow stretching all the way up over her forehead in an instant. “Nghh…”

Craning her neck around, she saw Raven glaring at her, hands and eyes glowing. “Surprise.” she said with just a bit of anger in her normally dull tone.

Starfire opened her mouth to reply, but then her panties suddenly lifted themselves off of her head and started rocketing up higher. “DYYYYEEEEE!” Her cheeks clenched around the cotton flossing her butt as it was stretched going up to the ceiling while her face scrunched up in discomfort. On instinct, she tried to fly up to lessen the tension, but was stopped as more dark energy formed around her feet, trapping them on the floor.

Magically, the alien’s skirt was unzipped and pulled off to properly expose her orange butt cheeks, panties driven deep into the crack between them. “You know, with magic, I can actually make your underwear stretch on without limits.” Raven said threateningly, beginning to stretch her friend’s panties all over the room, wrapping them around objects and running them across the walls to prove her point.

All the while, Starfire squealed loudly, voice a constant, unintelligible shriek of chafing agony. And then, Raven used her powers on the FRONT of the redhead’s panties (which had already slid up above her navel at this point).

Using the same unending stretch effects, Raven tightly wound the fabric around the Tamaranean’s body, effectively making her into a pink wedgie mummy, her muffled screams going through the fabric around her mouth and just her eyes (full of tears and pleading) remained visible. 

Stepping in front of her, raven asked, “So, do you give?” Frantically, Starfire nodded her head while let out grunts that gave an affirmative.

A frightening grin then formed on Raven’s face. 

“Well the,” she said while levitating a frying pan over to herself from the cupboards and stepping behind Starfire, “it looks like it’s finally my turn to ‘deliver the Loser’s Spanking.’” A rare and vicious glee in the sorceress’ eyes, she charged up the frying pan with dark energy and smacked it against Starfire’s rump.

“MMMMMPPHHHH!”

And with that, the game had finally become a proper competition.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml773743215']=[] 


End file.
